Venom
by Gregsgrl
Summary: It's a hot day in the desert of Nevada and Greg has an encounter with a mojave green.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Just something I thought up of. I'm still working on "I Wont Be Late" so don't worry about me leaving you hanging there.

--------------------

Greg, Nick, and Sara were on their way to a crime scene. The crime scene was way out in the hot desert. Brass had said that a helicopter spotted a DB by some rocks and called it in right away. When they got there, they stepped out of the tohoe and took in their surroundings. Not much, just a few cactuses and some rocks and of coarse sand. And then there was a body. about 15 yards from where they were standing there lay the perfectly still body of a middle aged man. There was a back pack laying on one side of him and a camera on the other. The three CSI's walked up to the victim. Sara was the first to speak.

"So David what do we have here?"

David looked up at her and began to talk.

"Well I haven't found any ID but from the looks of it he was bitten by a snake. It may have been venomous but that couldn't have been the cause of death."

"Why not?" Asked Greg.

"This guy looks like he's only been dead a couple of hours. It would take a lot longer than that for the venom to shut down his system."

"Find anything else?"

"Nope sorry."

"K. Thanx."

David got up and left. Sara turned around and looked at Greg and Nick.

"Ok. Greg you start processing the scene over there and I'll process the body."

"I'll be over here." Said Nick pointing at the area behind the rocks.

Greg nodded and walked over to a big cactus that had some type of cloth hanging off of the needles. He looked it over and then bagged it. He looked down at the ground and noticed a trail of foot prints. he began to follow them thinking that they might lead him to something helpful. They seemed to go on for ever. After following them for quit some while, he decided that he should go back and find Nick or Sara to inform them of the long trail of feet prints he found. He started to turn back when he heard a rattling noise coming from some old dried out bushes. Curious, he walked over to the bushes and pulled back the dried out leaves to see what was in side. Something long and scaly lunged toward him and dug two sharp fangs into his wrist. Greg jumped back and shook his arm to get that thing off of him. It went flying in the other direction. When the snake hit the ground it laid on the ground, shocked for a moment. Then Greg watched as it slithered away, hissing.

--------------------

A/N: Shall I continue or shall I not. Its up to you. Oh yeah, and if your wondering, a mojave green is a type of rattle snake found in Nevada. Now please R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey here's another chapter. And I just have to bring this up, who else is upset about the firing of Jorja and George. I mean come on people, they've been with the show sence the begining. Anyways, thanx for the reviews. Now R/R again please.

--------------------

Greg looked down at his wrist. Blood was now seeping out of the wound. He hoped it hadn't gone to deep. But blood loss was the least of his problems, that snake was venomous. He didn't know much about snakes, but he did know it was venomous. The young CSI grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around his arm to use as a tourniquet. He thought it might slow the traveling of the venom through his bloodstream. He then heard a loud boom that sounded like thunder. Greg looked up at the sky and hadn't noticed that it had started to get dark. But it wasn't because twilight was setting in, huge dark storm clouds covered the sky. Great, just great. When he thought things couldn't get worse, it stared to rain. Huge rain drops fell from the sky moistening the sand beneath his feet. It was going to be a long trip back to the scene. If he could even get there. The trail was now disappearing from the hard rain pounding on it.

--------------------

35 min earlier

--------------------

"Ok. Greg you start processing the scene over there and I'll process the body." Sara instructed Greg.

"I'll be over here." Said Nick pointing to the area behind rocks.

Sara nodded and then looked back down at the body. He looked so calm and peaceful. How ever he died, she hoped it was painless. Oh well time to get back to work. Sara checked the guys pockets to make sure that David didn't miss anything and found nothing. Just a few candy wrappers and some change, nothing useful. She spent some time searching the body and still came up empty handed. She turned and looked at the backpack laying next to him. She opened it up and emptied the contents. Lets see. A water bottle, sun screen, energy bar, and a field guide to reptiles. She opened the small pocket that was on the front that revealed sunglasses and camera film.

"Hey Sara." Nick came up to her holding the camera that had been laying on the other side of the victim.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think a guy is doing in the middle of the desert with a camera, a back pack, and no car? Homeless maybe?"

"Just because we haven't found a car yet doesn't mean he's homeless. I was thinking herpetologist. I found a field guide for reptiles in his backpack. Maybe he was looking for reptiles to take pictures of. The desert is full of them. Maybe he found a snake and his curiosity got the best of him. Tried to get a good view of it and got a little to close......"

"And then the snake got angry at him for him for trespassing a his territory and bit him." Nick finished her sentence."

"Right."

Their conversation was then interrupted by the loud rumbling sound of thunder. Large rain drops started to fall from the sky.

"Great, we better hurry up and gather as much evidence up as we can." Nick said loudly as it thundered again. Sara and Nick rushed around the scene gathering evidence while the medics loaded up the body to take back to the morgue. When they were done Sara ran over to where Greg was to see if he was done processing that side. But she couldn't find him. She ran back to inform Nick that Greg was missing and they both went out to search for him in the rain.

Nick looked at Sara and instructed her what to do.

"Ok. You go North and I'll go South. He couldn't gone far and nether should you. So when you think you've gone far enough just come back and see if I've found him yet. If you find him just walk back here."

"Ok."

They went their separate ways and both came back alone. When Sara found out Nick didn't have Greg with him she began to fear for her younger friend. What could have happened to him?

"Ok..... How bout you come with me and we'll both go west and see if he's over there some where. Maybe he got lost or something."

"What if he's hurt?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Come on, lets go."

Sara nodded in agreement and they got an umbrella out of the tohoe to share and headed off.

--------------------

A/N: There ya go. The second chapter, not to long but heck its a chapter right? Oh ya and just to give you a little hint. If you get bit by a venomous snake, though I doubt it'll happen, don't do what Greg did. Don't use a tourniquet. Ppl use to think it helps but alls it does is damage your muscles. Ok anyways, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right here's another chapter. Thanx for the reviews. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters. It's a habit. But if you give me lots of reviews, I guarantee you that the next chapter will be longer. More reviews, longer chapters. Got it? = )

Sara and Nick had been searching in the pouring rain for nearly an hour when they decided to stop and take a brake. Take a brake so that they could think things through and decide what to do.

"So..." Nick began, "What do you think we should do? Turn back? Maybe he came back to the scene after we left."

"I don't know. We should've just stayed there in the first place. You can barley see out here in this weather."

'Damn rainy season.' Nick thought to him self. How are we supposed to get back now. We're both sopping wet, our umbrella is broke, and we can't find Greg. The rain had worsened since they had left. Luckily the lightning had calmed down.

"Come on, lets go back." Said Nick.

"But what about..."

"I'm sure he's back there waiting for us. Come on."

Sara looked all around her and then at the ground. What if he wasn't back there waiting for them. What if he's hurt and all alone out there some where. What if he can't get back. She looked back up at Nick.

"You go ahead. I'm going to keep looking for him."

"But what if he's back at the scene. You could be out here for nothing and get your self lost. I'm not going to leave you alone out here."

"Then come with me. I doubt we could get back anyways, we don't even know what direction we're going in now."

Nick looked around. It was true, he hadn't realized till now that he had no idea where they were. Great, now they were lost in a desert. Nick sighed and looked back at Sara.

"Ok.. fine then. Lets go."

--------------------

Greg's journey through the rain had been going fairly good until he started experiencing some difficulties breathing. His wound had stopped bleeding but was now swelling and becoming very painful. he had no idea what way he was going and where it was leading him to. But he did know that he had to keep moving. Obviously he was going the wrong way because he would have been back at the scene by now, but once he found the road he would have more luck. The young CSI figured he could just hitch hike or what ever he could do to get out of this damn desert and to the hospital. Greg stopped for a minute and looked around to see if there was anything he recognized, but there wasn't much there _to_ recognize. Let see. 'Hmm... an oddly shaped cactus, nope haven't seen it. Ok I'm lost.' He started to walk again and continued on his journey through the desert.

--------------------

"Hey Sara."

"What?"

"I think we're going in circles. I've seen that same cactus three times already."

"How can you tell? Don't they all just about look the same?"

"I know it's the same cactus because I left the umbrella by it."

Sara looked back over at the cactus and saw the torn up umbrella laying on the ground beside the cactus.

"Oh.... ok then I guess we'll just have to walk a little more straighter then won't we."

Nick sighed and sat down on a big rock. It was useless. They were so lost. There was no way they were going to find Greg and get back to the scene before it got dark. And when it got dark things would get even worse. With this bad weather they were all ready traveling blindly through the desert. Well almost. At least they could see a few feet in front of them.

Sara sat down beside him.

"What do we do."

Nick thought for a moment. Maybe if they left a some type of trail while they were walking. So that if they ran into the trail, they would know that it would just lead them back to the same spot. It wouldn't help them much, but at least they would know that they were getting some where.

"How bout....we make a trail."

"A trail? For what?"

"So that if we meet the trail again, we'd know that it would just lead us back to the same spot. Then we can just turn the other way and go some where else. We may not know what direction we're going in but... But we would at least know that we were getting somewhere."

"What would it be made out of? We're kind of lacking the materials to make a trail at the moment."

"Well.... we could.... mark the rocks and cactuses somehow."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Uh......" Nick tried to think of what they could use.

"Forget it. It's useless. we have absolutely nothing that we could use."

"Well you recognized this as the same spot because you left the umbrella by it. So if we just..."

"We don't have _anything_. Unless you wanna strip down and leave you're clothes at the spot so that you could recognize it, we have nothing we could use."

Nick looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Uh uh, no way."

Nick laughed a little, but then the conversation was quickly forgotten when they heard some one approach them.

A/N: Thanx for reading now time for the reviewing. Oh ya, Krazy you wanted to know if you could archive it. Sure go ahead. = )


End file.
